the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas (CrazyMyrmidon)
Thomas (also known as CrazyMyrmidon) is a Mentor for the Assassin Brotherhood, responsible for affairs in Europe and European Russia. He's the oldest active mod, and the third person who made it to Mentor rank on the subreddit, 4 days after DemonicFlames. Many of the fundamentals, such as the ranking system and the Area tags are due to his initiatives. He was also the mastermind behind Operation Umber. Thomas has a "black file", the scars of which he carries all over his back, and Thomas himself alludes to seeing blood on his hands in some situations. The nature of this "black file" is unknown to anyone but those directly involved in the operations he was involved in. After stopping doing black ops, Thomas temporarily withdrew from the Assassin Brotherhood and became a public figure in the fighting scene. He returned, however, when a certain Mentor was found dead one morning. Character description Thomas is a 29-year-old male. He is 1.97m tall, and a big guy in general. He has brown hair (although he frequently dyes specific parts in different colours), clear, blue-grey eyes and a sturdy jaw-line. Thomas often wears basic hoodies, but is willing to wear a complete uniform when neccessary. His back and parts of his front have deep scars running over them, which he will avoid showing if possible. As a fighter, Thomas is a very tough cookie. Years of experience and training in various styles have led to him meeting a lot of different warriors, face many different styles (both armed and unarmed) and mindsets, and he adapts really easily to these variables. He aims to keep complete control over a combat situation, and for many inexperienced fighters he gives off the illusion of being untouchable. His true fighting strength lies in mind games, though, as the more experienced an opponent is, the more likely Thomas is to start playing with their minds. Thomas is also the best stealth operator that the Brotherhood can call upon, although he prefers to not have to due to what he witnessed in his time in black ops. He is an excellent marksman, specializing in PDWs and carbines. Youth As a child, Thomas moved around a lot due to his father's job, before settling in Australia to give Thomas a somewhat-stable transition in to puberty. Living in a rich neighborhood, he allowed his curiosity to dictate his actions, discovering numerous dark secrets about the people in the neighborhood, including the neighbor's nymphomaniac wife who frequently held loud orgies when her husband was gone, as well as the man five houses over's scary obsession with women, raping and sexually torturing any woman who ended up in his hands, including his wife. However, there was one secret that Thomas could never figure out: what was that mansion on the end of the street? For years it tormented him, not climbing over the walls surrounding the garden until he had discovered everything there was to know. Thomas was the neighbor of the ex-CEO of Abstergo Pharmaceuticals, who created the foundations for Abstergo's rise to global dominance, as well as the best friend to his daughter, Ako, who had been living in a 'perfect' world until she met Thomas. Throughout Thomas' time as a teenager, he grew to become a very sociable young man, who got great grades, upheld a strict sense of morality and was physically very active, and he set up many connections during his time in Australia. He learnt how to fight in the Far Eastern Templar Style along with Ako, who he talked hours with every day while playing tabletop strategy games, nearly always a fair fight until later on in their lives. He even met and sparred with Alan Rikkin, ending in a stalemate after a fight for an hour. Thomas' youth set him up for success later on in life, with many of his connections coming from his time in Australia. However, his involvement with Ako became too much for Ako's mother, who started poisoning Ako's father for not eradicating this blemish in their daughter's perfect world. Lying on his deathbed, Ako's father told him about the struggle of the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order. In a very touching speech, Ako's father explained how he had once been a true Templar who was willing to give his life for the cause and kill any Assassin he could, believing that the Templar Order was the only thing that could save humanity. However, by observing Ako and Thomas he had come to understand that, while the Templar Order had its merits, it was only through freely discussing and debating that Ako, who was meant to embody what the Templar Order aimed to achieve, managed to grow into a more cheerful and defined person. He father told Thomas to go find the Assassin Brotherhood, wherever he could. However, Ako's mother would strike, and Thomas came to realise that his parents couldn't know of this dark war. He singlehandedly quietly disposed of the three Templar assassins and Ako's mother, hiding the Templar assassins in the garden and making Ako's mother's death seem as if it was a suicide. After sharing some final words with Ako, Thomas moved with his parents to Holland, where he, upon arrival, immediately tried to find the Assassin Brotherhood. Becoming an Assassin Once he becomes an Assassin and passes through the basic course in record time, Thomas was quickly forced into black ops as something akin to a secret agent. None of the ops are known to anyone but those involved. During these ops, Thomas was frequently assailed by his childhood friend, Ako, who had discovered a warped version of the truth behind her parent's death and was out for revenge. His time in black ops is a time he does not want to tell anyone about; the marks of it are physical, and the scars run deep, both into his back and into his psyche. These black ops led to an unnaturally fast promotion to the Assassin rank. However, 3 years into his career with the Assassins, at age 22, Thomas snapped and quit the Assassin Brotherhood, no longer able to live with his deeds. He disappeared off the face of the Earth for a year, a year which Thomas has absolutely no recollection of, after which he resurfaced under numerous aliases. For 5 years Thomas refused any connection with who he had been in the Brotherhood, and during this brief stint outside the Brotherhood, Thomas honed himself as a warrior, fighting and training with numerous people and honing his skills with firearms and as a combat medic. It was during this time that he got his custom Daniel Defense M4 and FN P90. He also set up numerous useful business relations and a game-producing company. This whole period somewhat fixed the shattered mind of Thomas, although the mental scars remain. He returned to the Brotherhood as a Mentor upon request by an old friend from within at age 27 when the old Mentor died in a weird accident which involved a garbage truck, a boat and an old Connexxion bus. Whether this was an accident or set up was entirely unclear. Thomas did not hesitate to bring out numerous facts about the deceased Mentor, such as his responsibility for a genocide in the Amazon rainforest and involvement in the African slave trade and child prostitution rings in Mumbai. Mentor As an Assassin Mentor, Thomas made a large number of changes to the structure of the down-trodden and small Assassijnen-Broederschap, initially starting with purging it of all Templar infiltrators. It was a bloody affair, but Thomas easily killed off every turncoat and hung them up as a message for the Templar. He then proceeded to directly attack the Templar presence in the Netherlands, violently displaying his prowess as an operator. Large names in the Netherlands Templar Order were removed from the picture until the Netherlands was no longer under Templar influence. For a number of years, Thomas was leading the Brotherhood in the Netherlands, vigilantly ensuring that he was always five steps ahead of his Templar adversaries, until he was given a larger role in European affairs. It was during one of his first missions outside of the Netherlands in which he met Julia, codenamed Boaxaar. He booked numerous large-scale successes in securing the integrity of the Brotherhood, and gave the European Brotherhoods a foothold from which they can build up again, when the Templar chokehold would weaken. However, that day didn't come until the 21st of December, 2012, when Desmond Miles attacked the Abstergo Rome facility, that Thomas would get his chance to shine. With the released Juno, Thomas launched Operation Umber, the attack on Juno's possible power sources, and over the course of January and February Thomas supervised the Assassin efforts against various First Civilisation settlements, even going so far as to locate and search the sunken First Civilisation fortress of Atlantis with Julia. Despite struggling afterwards by Crow, Thomas also arranged the temporary Templar-Assassin ceasefire, from which the Assassins gained the time to focus their efforts on combatting the escaped Juno. Protégé Following Umber, Thomas created the Protégé Initiative, to assist the Mentors in their work. His first Protégé was Julia, but his second Protégé remained undecided until he hosted a competition in early March. His selection of Protégé candidates was odd, 2 of the 3 of them having betrayed the Assassin Brotherhood at some point in the past, one of them being a former member. Eventually Thomas would settle on Nebula as his second Protégé, until the Protégé Initiative achieved its goals and was abolished. After Operation Umber and the resurgence of the Templar Order, Thomas became pre-occupied with the abduction of pboy in France and, teaming up with Julia once again, managed to liberate pboy from Berkly. It was during their time together that Thomas first came in contact with the Templar agent Torch, a.k.a. Silentfire, who had been tailing the two when they were in Saint Tropez investigating pboy's disappearance. After done in Paris, Thomas returned to the Netherlands to train some local Assassins. When the call went out to join Adam in South Africa, Thomas joined the Assassins in the camp in South Africa. Thomas helped in the attack on the main Templar base, and he joined Adam on the elevator up to the top, to try and prevent the serum from being released. After a minor setback, Thomas and Adam made it to the penthouse, where Thomas was attacked by Nathanael. After a very brief fight, Nathanael starts suffering from the Bleeding Effect, and Thomas takes his chance to deal crippling damage, but gets intercepted by Richard, directly leading to Nathanael's bionic arm. Thomas quickly overmasters Richard and beats him up, yelling nonstop about how Thomas trusted him. He was about to kill him, were it not for Joker holding him back. Thomas then proceeded to call for a general retreat, the cost of life being too high. However, Nebula was captured and the Templar performed gruesome experiments on him, and Thomas led his team to rescue him. However, they just missed each other, Nebula being released by his captors and on the plane back to Ireland. Thomas would find Nebula a changed man, as Thomas said "as Edward Elric" (which became his standard name for anyone with a bionic limb). After ensuring that Nebula was entirely bugfree and that he had the resources to customise his bionic limbs, Thomas returned to the Netherlands, where he stayed until "Sanguine" Carver, a fellow Mentor, requested that Thomas came over to the States to train Holly in wetwork. He assisted in the retrieval of Arrow from the Templar Order, ensuring that the Assassin stayed alive at the result of her memory loss and clinically killing her many times over to prevent the spreading of the failsafe. At this point, the one person who knows about his past, Ako, shows up once again and Thomas reluctantly allowed her on to the Ranch, much to Kendra's dismay. The duo soon left on request of AI OPERATIVE: MARCUS to check up on a person close to his heart, Heather Clear. Discovering that her boss was aiming to kill her, Thomas had to shoot the man before he raped her. Following this, Ako departed once more, and Thomas set off for the replacement for the Ranch to return to his peers. Time In America Thomas ended up staying in America for a while, where he presided over the LA den. Thomas spent this time working with the people in one of his companies, Aquila Entertainment, eventually pairing the company up with Adam to develop Hephaestus further as well as improve the Eagle Entertainment System. During the time in LA he would develop a friendship with local Assassin, Treaves, whose girlfriend effectively forced Thomas into a fighting tournament, which Thomas had challenged Jet to enter as well; the two faced off in the finals, where Thomas one-sidedly stomped Jet. Jet, however, lost control, and he shot Treaves. The damage was minor though, and Thomas decided to use this to make Jet realise the consequences of his actions, especially regarding his schizophrenia. Using his connections, Thomas managed to get Jet some latest-research medication. When it was revealed that DaBakkle was leading a project in New York, Thomas decided that he would have to finish off the job he had started in Vryheid, and kill DaBakkle. Thomas shot DaBakkle with a poison-laced bullet, resulting in DaBakkle's death. After finishing the job, Thomas went back to LA where he joined in on the Assassin Roadtrip. Adoption On the road trip, Thomas' relationship with Jet was tested, as Jet played dirty to try win a race when on the Salt Flats of Salt Lake City. Thomas knocked Jet out, and tied him to the back of the bus as they drove back as punishment. The punishment became almost commonplace as they left Salt Lake City, which started straining Jet's relationship with his peers. After a fairly uneventful start to the road trip, a chance encounter with a young girl named Celia in Arches National Park would open up the door to a past Thomas didn't even remember. Celia, whose abusive parents had been slaughtered by Thomas, insisted on following the man who had changed her life and, in the spur of finally having a lead as to Thomas' 'missing year', as he called the year of which he had no memories, Thomas adopted Celia to have a reason to keep her close. Thomas' conflict with Jet came to a head when the road trip arrived in Albuquerque. Jet, who had previously gone on ahead to Albuquerque with Emily, wanted an apology which Thomas was not about to give due to Jet's seeming self-righteous arrogance, which prompted Jet to leave the Brotherhood tbc Skills and Equipment Skills *'Peak of physical condition' - As is expected from an Assassin Mentor, Thomas is at the peak of his physical ability. *'Combat master' - There are very few people in the world who could force Thomas to get serious; fewer still who could hope to beat him when he does. Thomas is considered by all his opponents to be a monster when fighting, being a master in an unknown number of fighting styles. Thomas adapts his fighting style to his enemy if he needs to get serious. *'Marksmanship' - Thomas is an excellent marksman, although not the best in the world. He is capable of taking out targets at distances over a mile away when using a sniper rifle, and has Special Forces level accuracy with carbines and pistols. He is also proficient with a bow and arrow, but prefers a gun. *'Reflexes' - Years of training and perilous situations have honed Thomas' reflexes to an incredible level. Thomas himself describes it as if time slows down. The unfortunate side effect is that he reacts to both friendly and hostile stimuli. Equipment *'Custom Daniel Defense M4 Carbine' - Thomas' self-titled 'baby', this M4 was a gift from a man he saved during the training programme. He completely customized it with some personal parts, but he still calls it a Daniel Defense. *'FN P90' - As customized as his Daniel Defense, Thomas has numerous cases for it in numerous situations. *'Numerous cars, trucks and motorcycles' IRL In real life, Thomas is an 18 year old guy living in the Netherlands. He spends his time playing video-games such as Battlefield 3, Fire Emblem and Minecraft when not moving to his new place in The Hague. Steam: CrazyMyrmidon Skype: CrazyMyrmidon League of Legends: CrazyMyrmidon (EU West) NorthernCrazyMyrmidon (NA East) Spiral Knights: Myrmido The Name, Explained Many people have asked Thomas about the background behind his name. He has come out with the following statement: "The myrmidon is very close to my heart. The name itself comes from two main sources: the character Joshua, from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, and the unit Myrmidon from Age of Mythology. Joshua was my favourite character when I first played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, and he still is when I play through the game again, and the Myrmidon was just awesome in Age of Mythology. Nowadays the myrmidon is someone who holds on to his beliefs, no matter how tough the going gets." Category:Assassins Category:Assassin Order